


Walk Through This House (In Your Shoes)

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon and Spencer realize they don't like living in separate houses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Through This House (In Your Shoes)

  
  


**TITLE:** Walk Through This House (In Your Shoes)  
**WORD COUNT:** 700-ish  
**RATING:** G  
**WRITTEN FOR THE PROMPT:** Brendon and Spencer realize they don't like living in separate houses? :D?  


~

"I'm hungry," Brendon announces, at the end of another long day in the studio. He looks expectantly at Spencer.

Spencer shrugs. "Pizza?"

Brendon grins, and elbows his way past Spencer to the door. "You're driving!"

~

Brendon has always vehemently insisted that nothing goes with pizza like dorky movies and beer, so they end up ordering in at Spencer's place and having a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles marathon that doesn't end until two in the morning. Spencer doesn't feel like driving Brendon back to his car after that, so Brendon just crashes on the couch.

When Spencer wakes up in the morning, Brendon has made coffee and Pop Tarts for two. It's almost like when they were roommates.

They thumb-wrestle for first shower. Spencer wins.

~

Two days later, Spencer finds himself hanging around the studio kind of late, even though he's long since done with all his shit for the day, and Brendon's going to be a little longer finishing up.

Spencer cools his heels until Brendon is finally ready to go, and then bumps Brendon's shoulder with his own. "Know what I want? Sushi."

Brendon perks up. "Sushi sounds good."

"You're driving," says Spencer.

~

He drinks way too much sake with dinner. It only makes sense to crash at Brendon's for the night.

~

They're actually taking the weekend off from all things band-related. It sounds awesome in theory, until Saturday morning rolls around, and Spencer is barely awake for two hours before he's bored out of his mind.

He thinks about calling Brendon, but Brendon turns up at his door before he actually works up the energy to reach for his phone.

"I challenge you to a Guitar Hero marathon of epic proportions," Brendon announces. "I am going to kick your ass _all day long._"

Something in Spencer's chest relaxes. "I'm always down for getting my ass kicked," he agrees, and if Brendon's grin is maybe sort of tinged with relief, Spencer pretends not to notice.

~

They don't actually play much Guitar Hero at all, in the end. But Brendon stays at Spencer's all the way through Monday morning.

~

"I miss Bogart," Spencer says, out of nowhere. They're out to dinner with John, and it's kind of really random.

John looks up from his plate. "Brendon's dog?"

Spencer shrugs, and looks down at his own plate. Brendon says, "I miss him too, actually. Shane's had him for like two or three weeks now. I only get visitation."

"What?" Spencer hadn't actually noticed it, but Brendon is spending a lot of time out and around without worrying about getting home to feed the dog. "Why? Is he okay?"

It's Brendon's turn to focus awkwardly on his plate. "Yeah," he says. "He's fine. I'm just not...home all that much these days."

John looks confused, but he's bobbing his head in something that is either trying to be understanding or sympathy. Spencer doesn't know what to say, so he doesn't say anything at all.

Later, Brendon just sort of follows Spencer home and sleeps on his couch again. Spencer doesn't try to invent an excuse this time.

~

Spencer is the one to finally bring it up. "I really thought you'd want to have...y'know. Privacy. Space."

Brendon is laying on his back on Spencer's living room floor. He hasn't been to his own place in two days, except to grab clothes. Spencer went with him to visit Bogart, and spent a lot of time ignoring the looks Regan kept giving him.

"Why would you think that?" Brendon asks, apparently genuinely confused.

Spencer rolls his eyes. "Because of Sarah, dipshit."

Brendon frowns. "Date me, date my friends," he says, and shrugs. "She never minded, and I didn't either. We liked having you around, you know?"

"Yeah." Spencer glances down, clears his throat. "Well, if you two are still--you know, when our leases run out or whatever. I kind of hate it here, so if you, you know...felt like moving again or whatever--"

"My lease is up in two months," Brendon says, instant and emphatic. "Also, I miss having a house. Can we have a house again?"

Spencer grins. His own lease is up in one month, three weeks, and five days.

"I'll call the real estate place tomorrow."

~

END

_  
**Comment Fic (Separate Houses)**  
_  
  
---


End file.
